Not everything is as it seems
by randomfanfics
Summary: DISCLAIMER i do not own pll, only my fanfic version :) It is a normal day at Roosewood High until Toby Cavanaugh returns. Spencer has to help him catch up with his work. But maybe seeing Toby all the time isn't a bad thing as everyone is making it out to be. But will A come between them and ruin the newly formed couple? Find out in: Pretty Little Liars fanfic season 1! Kisses A
1. an unexpected surprise

Spencer's POV

I was walking to class when the principal called me to his office. I didn't do anything? It's probably just a reminder that I have to write the speech for the special assembly tomorrow. I walked into his office.  
P- have a seat.  
S- (sits down) am I in trouble? Cause if I am I didn't do anything wrong I swear.  
P- you aren't in trouble Spencer.  
S- oh. So why did you want to see me?  
P- do you remember Toby Cavanaugh?  
My stomach dropped. How can someone forget Toby Cavanaugh?! He was rumored to be the creepy werido of Rosewood. His sister was Jenna Cavanaugh, who we had blinded accidentally. There were also rumors that he "watched" girls dress. I shivered thinking that he could have watched us the whole time and we would never have known.  
S- yes. Why?  
P- well, after they proved his innocence to killing Alison, he moved back to Rosewood.  
Great.  
S- and, what does this have to do with me?  
P- I thought since you are one  
Of the smartest students you can help Toby catch up in his schoolwork.  
S- you want me to help him?  
P- yes.  
This was so unfair! Why, out of all the smart kids at Rosewood High do I have to "help" Toby?! He is a creep. Even if people say he didn't kill Alison, I secretly think he did. He was still mad at Alison for making him take the blame for blinding Jenna.  
P- please Spencer.  
S- can't you ask someone else?  
P- Spencer, what do you have against Toby?  
This was too much. What don't I have against Toby is a better question.  
S- how about the fact that he murdered my best friend, he is a creep who watches girls dress, and  
he had a relationship with his stepsister Jenna!  
P- Miss. Hastings! That is enough. Toby did not kill Alison, he doesn't  
Spy on girls, and did not have a sexual relationship with Jenna Cavanaugh! You are helping Toby and that is final!  
S- but-  
P- I don't want to hear it! Please  
leave.  
S- moodswing much? (scuffs and leaves office)  
Great. I missed the entire period. I saw the girls coming out of class.  
H- Spencer!  
A- hey!  
E- where have you been? You missed 3rd period.  
S- I was in the principal's office.  
A- what?  
S- I know what your thinking. But I'm not in trouble.  
H- why would you? Your little Miss  
perfect!  
S- haha. Anyway, Toby Cavanaugh is coming back.  
A- WHAT?!  
E- are you sure?  
H- that creep that spied on us?  
S- (nods)  
A- wait so what did the principal  
Want?  
S- I get to help Toby with his school work.  
E- you've got to be kidding!  
S- no.  
A- but he killed Ally! They can't let a murderer back into the school!  
H- what are you going to do?  
S- I don't really have a choice do I?  
E- wait you are actually going to help him?  
S- I have to.  
A- Spence...  
H- they can't make you!  
S- yes they can! I have no say in the matter.  
E- so you are giving up?  
H- that doesn't sound like the Spencer we know.  
S- look there is nothing we can do  
Ok? Just let it go. *bell rings* I'll  
See you guys at lunch ok?  
A H E- yah sure.  
Spencer- (walks away)  
H- ok am I the only one who thinks  
Something isn't right around here?  
E- no.  
A- your not alone. But did you hear how Spencer sounded?  
H- mortally depressed?  
A- no.  
E- it sounded like she was kind of hoping this would happen.  
H- wait why?  
A- you know Spencer. She may hate the idea of helping Toby, but she can get some dirt on him.  
E- and once we have enough dirt,  
H- we burry him with it.  
T- huh. Your going to burry me? What a welcome back.  
H- your back?!  
T- miss me?


	2. the creepo is back in town!

E- miss you?

A- YOU KILLED ALSION!  
T- oh shut up Aria!  
A- excuse me?  
T- it's already been proved I didn't kill her so you can shut up.  
H- well don't you know how to talk to girls. Or should I say JENNA?!  
T- what are you talking about?  
E- oh quit the act Toby.  
A- we know you had a "thing" for Jenna.  
T- that is none of your business! (storms off to his locker)  
H- well!  
E- he totally denied it. See the way he changed the subject quickly?  
A- yah.  
E- it's actually kind of disturbing. You know, "doing it" with your own stepsister.  
H- you think? It is down right disgusting!  
A- poor Spence. She has to help that? (shivers)  
E- oh crap. If I'm late to class again I'll get an F. I'll catch you guys later!  
H- bye Em!  
A- and then there were 2.  
H- can we stop talking about Toby?  
A- Uh sure. How's Caleb?  
H- I don't know. He's kind of depressed now.  
A- why?  
H- I think he found out he was adopted or raised by his uncle or something.  
A- wow. Poor guy.  
H- I know.  
A- you should cheer him up, if you know what I mean. Cough cough lose your V-card.  
H- (laughs and playfully hits her) Hey! What about you and Ezra?  
A- Shh! Not so loud! The school board doesn't know about us yet and I intend to keep it the way.  
H- (checks her phone) Ug it's time for Algebra!  
A- (groans) why?  
H- I hate my life.  
A- me too.  
H- lets just get this over with.  
A- fine.

Spencer's POV

I was sitting in advanced France when there was a knock at the door. Mr. Jacques opened it and well, there he was. Toby. The guy I would have to help.  
J- (awkwardly) Uh, welcome back Toby! I'm sure everyone is glad to see you again!  
Yah right. I snickered. Toby shot my a quick once over as if trying to remember which one I was.  
J- ok. Well, take a seat wherever you want, Toby.  
I watch him eye the empty seats. Then I suddenly realized the only empty seat was the one right next to mine. He looked at me and I quickly looked away. I didn't want to have to deal with him. He sat and continued to look at me. Why couldn't he look at something else like the hot Vanessa Curry in the seat in front of him? People were staring at us. I couldn't take it.  
S- will you stop Staring at me please?!  
T- what? Uh sorry. You just-  
S- I just what?  
T- never mind. Forget it.  
S- whatever.  
J- Spencer? Do I have to move you to the front of the room where I can keep an eye on you?  
S- no sir.  
Toby stifled a laugh but it quickly subsided when I glared at him. Something weird was going on with him. He didn't seem creepy or weird at all. He seemed like a completely new person. Did we judge him too soon? Probably. Anyway, I tried to understand what Mr. Jacques was saying but I couldn't. All I could think about was Toby. In a different light he looked kind of cute. Wait did I just say that? I think I have a crush on Toby. But what will the girls think?  
J- ok class dismissed!  
Toby followed me out the door. Like a stalker. I walked to my locker to put my books away.  
T- Spencer?  
I whirled around and saw Toby standing behind me.  
S- god, don't do that.  
T- sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.  
S- too late.  
T- anyway, I know the principal  
is making you help me.  
S- he told you?  
T- yah.  
S- I have to get to class.  
T- wait.  
S- what?  
T- Uh, do you want to come over to my house after school so we can get started?  
S- Uh...  
T- I knew it. You still think I killed Alison. (starts to walk away)  
S- wait. I mean, I have no idea who killed Ally, but I don't think you did.  
T- really?  
S- yah, really.  
T- wow. You're the only one who thinks that.  
S- oh come on. I'm sure that's not true.  
T- it is true.  
S- listen I really have to get to class but I'll come over at like 4:00.  
T- it's a date!  
S- right. (walks to class)  
T- Spencer?  
S- yah?  
T- just you look really pretty. (smiles)  
S- (blushes) thanks.  
T- see you later! (walks to his class)  
S- pretty. (laughs and then goes to her class)


	3. love hurts

Toby's POV

The bell finally rang. I walked to my locker and saw someone had spray painted in red, MURDERER! I rolled my eyes and opened my locker. Inside there was a note with a picture of my mom taped to it. My only picture of her. It said, SHE DESERVED TO DIE! That was enough for me. I slammed my locker and everyone starred at me. Hey, what a surprise! Then I saw someone with a can of red paint quickly walk out the door. I chased after them. They saw me and starter to run faster. Spencer was watching from the steps. I ran faster and faster until I tackled them to the ground.

SEAN- get off me!

T- Sean?

SEAN- get off me?

T- (slowly gets up)

S- (runs over to them) Toby? Sean? What's going on?

T- he spray painted my locker and someone wrote this. (hands her the note)

S- (reads it) Sean! Why did you write this?!

SEAN- hold on! I did not write that note!

S- then who did?

H- (comes running over to them) I did.

S- Hanna!

T- why Hanna?! What have I ever done to you?

S- yah seriously Hanna!

H- you are taking Toby's side?! He is the creep!

T- you think I am a creep Spencer?

S- well didn't everyone?

T- I can't believe this!  
SEAN- everyone thought you were. I mean, after all, you did "do it" with Jenna.

T- you don't even know the full story ok? She blackmailed me to do it!  
SEAN- oh yah, I am sure.

T- shut up Sean!

SEAN- make me!

T- I will! (starts to attack him and Spencer and Hanna just stand there awkwardly)

S- Hanna! Why did you write that stupid note?!

H- why are you taking his side?! Do you like Toby?

S- what? No! How could you think that?!

H- because you keep defending him over everything. And people defend the people they like!

S- I just feel bad for him because no one is nice to him and everyone thinks he is this weird freak!

H- hate to tell you, but he kind of is.

S- look if we don't stop them soon they might-

H- don't say it!

S- ok. But we have to do SOMETHING!

H- but what?

S- simple. I walk in and break it up.

H- are you crazy? You will get destroyed!

S- Han, I have to do SOMETHING!

H- I guess you are right.

S- here goes nothing. (walks up to Toby and Sean)

A/N ok so instead of having me write every little detail out, lets just say that Toby has a bloody nose and his chest is a little bruised. And lets say Sean has a busted up lip and also has bruises on his chest.

Spencer's POV

I had no idea what I was going to do. What could I do? Tell them to stop fighting? Toby was so damn mad. Sean probably just wanted to defend his cover, make sure that the creepy weirdo of Rosewood wasn't going to beat him up. I kind of wanted to see Toby kick Sean's ass. He deserved it! I never liked Sean whether he was Hanna's boyfriend or not, he was a jerk. I finally decided that the only thing I could do was try to stop one of them. So I did. I tried to push Toby away but he was too angry to stop. I tried yelling at him to stop, he was really hurting Sean, but he didn't. He finally got so mad that he pushed me to the ground. Hard.

T- oh my god Spencer! I'm sorry! I didn't-

S- save it Toby! I don't care what you say!

T- Spencer please! I'm sorry! I thought you were Sean!

S- right. I bet if you did that to someone else you would say the same thing! (runs away to Hanna, who looks confused and bored. Typical Hanna 0_0)

SEAN- wow. Sounds like you are quit the people's person! Pushing Spencer to the ground?

T- shut up Sean. At least I know not to date frauds like Hanna.

SEAN- what did you just say about Hanna?

T- save your breathe Sean. (walks away)

SEAN- what just happened?


	4. the way of life

Toby's POV

No one understands me. No one. I actually like Spencer. But now she is pissed off at me and is probably terrified at me for beating up Sean. All I wanted was a second chance, a chance to start over. And I blew it. Ever since mom died, dad has barely been around. And when he is around, he doesn't care about me. Only Jenna. Poor Jenna. Jenna this, Jenna that. At school everyone ignores me and at home dad ignores me. Some times when he has a "bad day" he takes his anger out on me. He's drunk most of the time. I guess you can say he is abusive to me. But me only. No one notices me but if he did it to Jenna, the poor girl. Blind and abused. Except I'm the abused one. Not Jenna.

Spencer's POV

After the fight, I walked over to Hanna who looked confused. But I think she understood. She just nodded at me and we walked home. I turned around one last time and saw Toby looking at me, with those beautiful blue eyes. He looked so sad and it made me feel like a bitch for throwing him away like everyone else clearly has. Hanna asked me what was wrong but even I didn't know. Things were so complicated right now.

Toby's POV

This was probably the worst day ever. Someone I actually like doesn't ignore me and then I ruin it. The whole fight was over Sean spray painting my locker. If anyone saw the fight they would probably go to Sean's defense. Why would anyone defend the creepy weirdo who killed Alison? Except I didn't kill Alison and people make up rumors I did. Spencer was the only one who seemed to stand up for me and then I push her like a freaking idiot! Now she will probably never want to defend me ever again! I walked up the steps to my house and opened the door.

T- dad? Jenna? Are you home?

D- what do you want?

T- I just wanted to know if anyone was home.

D- I'm home.

T- I noticed.

D- look I'm busy so go away.

T- busy? You aren't doing anything!

D- well now I am doing something. (chugs a beer)

T- what?

D- I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR ATTITUDE TOBY!

T- what?! I didn't do anything!  
Then dad got really mad. He started hitting, kicking, and punching me. I blocked myself a couple of times but afterwards he just lost it. He beat me even harder. I tried to get away from him several times but that didn't really work. He finally stopped and I ran for the door.

D- Toby wait! I'm sorry!

T- yah right! (leaves)

D- but I didn't even do anything!

I ran as far away from the house as possible and looked at the

damage. My stomach was all bruised, my arm was swollen, and my nose was bleeding. And I was already ruffed up from the fight with Sean! How much more fighting could I take?

Spencer's POV

Hanna and I walked to my house together. She was blabbing about Sean or some kind of new dress she just bought. But I wasn't in the mood to listen. I was thinking about Toby. I felt really bad for him. He just looks so innocent! Everyone thinks he is this horrible person, but I know he isn't. I don't know if he killed Ally or not. It could be a dumb rumor. But the police said he was innocent. It's really confusing when you stop and think about it. But I believe Toby has changed. He seems a lot nicer and wait- I just called him nice? He was the one who pushed me on the ground because I was trying to stop the fight. Now I can't decide if he is good or not!

H- Spencer? Are you listening?

S- what? Oh yah you were talking about makeup or something right?

H- no! I was talking about when I stole that pair of sunglasses from the mall!

S- sorry. I have a lot on my mind.

H- like what?

S- can you call Aria and I'll call Emily? I have to tell you guys something.

H- (unsure) uh, sure. Hang on. (calls Aria and tells her to meet them at Spencer's house)

5 minutes later...

E- so, what do you need to tell us?

S- you guys aren't going to like it.

like what?

H- tell us!

S- I think—I think I like someone.

E- who?

H- is he cute?

A- Hanna!

H- what?

A- who is it?

S- (bites her lip) Toby.

E- what?!

H- Toby Cavanagh?!

A- oh god. Why him Spence?

S- I don't know. He is kind of cute.

H- kind of cute? HE KILLED ALISON!

S- you don't know that ok?

E- we don't know who killed her Hanna.

S- and besides the police already said he was innocent!

H- people lie Spencer.

S- look, I know he is nobody's favorite, but can you at least give him a chance? For me?

H- sorry Spencer, but I don't think I can trust that guy.

S- Emily?

E- I think I have to go with Hanna on this one. He beat up !

S- he sprayed painted his locker and Hanna wrote that note about his mom!

A- just asking, why did you write that Han?

H- I don't know. I think I was still mad that he killed Ally and thought I should get revenge.

S- I guess that makes sense.

A- but going after his mom?

H- look I'm sorry! But it is not like I am the first person to do something like that! Remember when we saw that nerd Lucas write that note about him and Jenna? He left it in his mailbox until Toby found it?

E- who's Lucas?

S- look you guys are missing the point!

A- and what point is that?

S- even though people think Toby is a horrible person, you should still give him a change. We blinded his sister and he took the blame! We kind of owe him.

H- I don't own that creep anything!

A- yah why should we owe him anything?

E- he killed our best friend, Spencer!

S- I thought you would understand!

H- well how could we?

S- because you guys are my best friends! You are supposed to understand!

A- we are?

S- fine! Hate Toby and maybe me! But know this, the next time you guys get texts from A, I won't be there to comfort you! (stomps out of the room)

E- Spencer wait!

A- Em, I think we should let it go.

H- but why on earth does she like Toby? (shivers)

E- I don't know. But for whatever reason, she likes him, and as her friends we have to accept that. And we didn't.


	5. don't judge a book by its cover

Spencer's POV

I was so mad. And sad. I secretly liked Toby. I thought the girls would understand. I mean, Aria is dating her teacher for crying out loud. And no one is judging Emily for being gay, but suddenly when I like someone they have to judge him and me. I am never going to hear the end of this one. I just kept running and crying. I didn't even know where I was going. I was going so fast I didn't see where I was going. I knocked right into someone.  
S- I'm so sorry!

T- Spencer?  
S- (stops crying) Toby?  
T- what are you doing? I thought you were with Hanna and the rest of them.  
S- I was.  
T- what happened?  
S- what about you? You look all beat up!  
T- yah.  
S- are you ok?  
T- not really. Are you?  
S- not even close.  
T- c'mon I want to take you somewhere. Do you trust me?  
Did I trust him? I really don't know. I barely know him. But the more I thought about it the more I realized I couldn't really trust anyone else. So I said yes and he smiled. He held out his hand and I took it. I had no idea where he was going but I just followed him.  
T- we're here.  
S- where is here?  
T- it is some park I found one time when I was planning on running away. I come here a lot.  
He sat down behind a tree. I debated whether or not to sit next to him. I finally decided to.  
T- so why were you crying?  
Now I felt stupid for crying. That's what a guy is for. To make a girl feel stupid. Hehe.  
S- it's kind of stupid. But-  
T- but?  
I sighed. And told him. Everything.  
Everything. Stuff about how my family doesn't really pay attention to me, it's all about Melissa and her new fiancé Wren. After I explained everything he just nodded.  
T- I understand.  
S- you do?  
T- of course! Ever since my mom died, my dad ignores me.  
S- really? What about Jenna?  
T- he treats her like a princess. Literally.  
S- I'm sorry. That is awful. And your dad?  
T- beats me.  
After he said that his face started to crumble a little bit. I felt really bad for him. His mom is dead and his dad beats him for no reason. I had to do something. I hugged him and let him cry on my shoulder. He hugged me tight and I held onto his shoulders.  
S- I'm so sorry Toby.  
Toby just nodded and buried his face in his hands. I patted his back.  
T- I'm sorry, I just really lose it sometimes.  
S- it's not your fault. I would lose it to.  
T- (laughs) yah. You wouldn't last one day in my life.  
S- hey! (playful hits him)  
T- but anyway, what about you?  
S- what do you mean?  
T- I mean, why were you crying?  
S- I don't know if I should tell you...  
Then he held my hand. I have no idea why he did that.  
T- I promise I won't get mad. Whatever it is, I want to be there for you!  
S- ok. I told Hanna, Emily, and Aria that I like you and they all freaked out.  
T- they did?  
S- yah. Then I got upset.  
I probably shouldn't have said that. Toby looked disappointed. Oh my gosh what if he really DOES LIKE ME?!  
S- Toby? What is it?  
T- it's just- I like you Spencer!  
S- you mean, more than a friend?  
T- yah. I was worried you wouldn't feel the same way. I haven't really had a real relationship before.  
S- well, all the relationships I've had have been Melissa's ex or her current boyfriend. So I guess I haven't really been in a serious relationship before either.  
T- but do you like me?  
This was the question I had been dreading to hear. I do like him, and he likes me. But what will other people think?  
S- I think I do like you Toby, honestly I do.  
T- really?  
S- but-  
T- but what?  
S- I'm worried what people will think.  
T- of me and you?  
S- yah.  
T- why?  
S- because if we are together people will think I had something to do with Ally's murder or something.  
T- so you don't want to be with me because you are worried about your "image"?!  
S- that sounded better in my head.  
T- (laughs sarcastically)That is so typical! Ok, first, I didn't kill Alison! I might have hated her, but not enough to kill her.

S- but what do you mean it is so typical? What is typical?

T- it is so typical for people to push me away or throw me away because they are afraid of what people will think. Do you know how hard that is? You are little Miss Perfect! How could anyone ignore you?

S- that is not true! My parents don't care about me remember?! They care about Melissa! I thought you said you understood.

T- I thought you were one of those people who didn't care what other people think! Now I am not so sure I understand you. And what do you have to be complaining about? At least you HAVE parents!

S- you have your dad!

Oops. I forgot that his dad beats him and ignores him. Oh god. I really am a bitch.

T- right. The dad that is drunk all the time, barely notices I am alive, and beats me! You call that a dad?! (runs away)

S- Toby wait! (quietly) please, don't leave me.

Why was today so complicated? I started crying again. I don't even know where I am. Toby never said where we were. I was too tired to try and get home. So I just lay there, crying softly.


	6. secrets and lies

Hanna's POV

Ok, maybe Emily was right and we all over reacted a little, but who could blame us? Spencer likes Toby! I still don't understand why. Maybe they had this "connection" that we didn't notice? No, that doesn't make sense, before Ally went missing we never went near that creep Cavanaugh. But maybe she did it secretly without telling us? But Alison knew all our secrets, and she always found a way to spill them in front of us. Or she would hint it when we were all together. But either way, I don't think Spencer actually saw Toby in the past… or did she?

E- Hanna!

H- what is it?

A- you have been really quiet and like lost in thought. What gives?

H- I was just thinking-

E- thinking what?!

A- let her finish!

E- sorry.

H- anyway, I was think about how on earth Spencer could like Toby.

A- and?

H- well what if she liked him before she had to help him?

E- you mean before the Jenna thing?

H- I know it sounds crazy, but what if she did it secretly?

A- you mean date him? Without telling us?

H- exactly. I mean, it is possible!

E- it is, but why would she want to do it secretly and not tell us?

H- duh! Because no one likes Toby! Especially Alison! If we are right, and she did see him before the Jenna thing, then something must have happened between them.

A- you mean like a break up?

E- or maybe he did something that made her scared of him!

H- like what?

E- I don't know what.

A- guys! We might not even be right!

H- true, but there is only one way to find out.

E- wait, you don't mean-

A- confront her?

E- Han, are you sure?

H- nope, but if we never do, we will never know.

A- should we call her?

E- yah, but let's get out of her house first. It is kind of awkward.

H- (laughs)I know right? She runs out of her own house and then we stay.

A- (laughs too) we can go to my house.

E- I'll drive alone and you guys can go together.

H- are you ok?

E- I just need some time alone for a couple of minutes.

A- is it Ben?

E- yah.

H- what about Ben?

E- I don't really like him as much as I used to. But never mind. (walks out the door and gets in her car)

A- you know? All we have talked about today is boys! Like, can we please talk about something else?

H- (teases) umm no.

A- thought so.

H- laughs. Come on, let's go. (walks with Aria to her car and Aria starts to drive)

Emily's POV

I drove slowly on my way to Aria's house. I wanted time to think about Ben. Ever since I kissed Alison in the tree house, I haven't had that sparky kind of feeling with other guys. I started dating Ben about a couple of months ago. And we never really fought about anything. This would make sense since we are both into the same kinds of things like running and swimming. But every time he kisses me or hugs me, it doesn't feel right. I feel wrong. Like I am doing the wrong thing. Like I need to be with someone else. But not another guy. Another girl.


	7. got A secret, can you text it?

Aria's POV

Hanna and I were just joking around in my car. We pulled up in the driveway and saw Emily waiting for us. She looked really sad and lost. I ran over to her. Hanna just stood there, not knowing what to do.

A- hey, are you ok? You seem really sad.

E- I think something is wrong with me!

H- (coming over) what?

A- yah what do you mean?

E- I can't think straight about-

H- about what?

E- it's nothing. Forget I said anything.

A- Em…

H- tell us. Please.

E- (bites her lip) I can't. Not without Spencer.

A- she kind of hates us now, Em.

E- I know, but still. I won't say anything until we are all together.

H- ok, sure.

A- wait why did we come to my house again?

H- to call Spencer, and find out if she saw Toby in the past.

A- right. Let's go to my room first.

E- lead the way.

In Aria's room…

H- I'll call her. (dials her number and waits)

E- well?

H- she isn't answering.

A- I'll try her. (dials her number and she doesn't answer)

H- any luck?

A- no. Why isn't she answering?

H- she is probably with Toby!

E- Hanna! We don't know that ok? Let me try to call her. (dials and same thing happens) nothing.

A- ok, now I am worried.

E- me too.

H- will you guys relax? She is probably studying or doing some kind of schoolwork.

A- maybe she really is with Toby…

E- I doubt it. He did push her.

A- I know but I can't help thinking she is with him.

H- yah, same.

Then suddenly all of our phones rang at the same time. We all looked at each other. Why would we all get texts at the exact same time? I reached for my phone and read the text. I gasped and looked at the girls. They were shocked too.

E- did you guys get a text from A?

H- yes.

A- (reads text)

Aww, you think Spencer is with Toby? Isn't young love AdorAble? but no. Toby is mAd At Spencer. If you wAnt to see your friend AgAin, come to the HAsting's lAke house. Then we will meet, liAr to liAr. I'll be wAiting!

Kisses-

A

Spencer's POV (before they got the texts from -A)

I was still lying next to the tree, crying when I thought I heard something. Probably just me being paranoid. I lie back down and close my eyes. There it was again! It was like this rustling kind of sound. Something or someone was getting close to me. I felt uneasy. It all happened so fast. One minute I am sitting down by the tree and the next someone grabs their arms around my neck. I start screaming as loud as I can. But then I stop, realizing I was just wasting my breath. I try to see who it is but they are wearing a hoodie and a mask I can't look at. A. I manage to release the hands from my neck by kicking A in the stomach. I step back a bit, catching my breath. I felt really woozy and struggled to stand up. I saw A coming back to me. I tried to runaway but I was too exhausted. I collapsed and fell to the ground. I reached for my phone which had fallen out of my pocket when I fell. But A stomped on my arm. I screamed. I heard a crack and that's when the pain started coming. I just wanted it to go away! I moaned and rolled on my side, clutching my arm in pain. A came over to me and kicked me in the gut. I couldn't breathe for a spilt second. And when it came back to me, A was dragging me away somewhere. Then my eyes closed.

Toby's POV (before Spencer got attacked)

I was walking back home when I heard someone screaming. I stopped and so did the screaming. I started walking again and the screaming continued. My phone buzzed. There was a video message from a number I didn't recognized. Shaking, I opened the video. The video was of someone in a hoodie strangling Spencer. I gasped and started running back as fast as I could to where I left Spencer. Those screams must have been from Spencer. But if the hoodie person was strangling Spencer, who took the video? The message had said,

Oh, Toby. I bet you Are wondering who I Am huh? Or who is strAngling your 'girlfriend?' You thought there was only A right? WAit who is A? Spencer didn't tell you? Oops. I guess the cAt is out of the bAg.  
Kisses-  
A

Why didn't Spencer tell me about this A person? She barely knows me. And I barely know her. But I love her. The L word! But it sounds like 'A' means business. I mean, strangling someone?! I got to the park and look for Spencer. I can't see her anywhere! Then I heard a cell phone ring. It was next to the tree we were lying under before I left. I picked it up. This had to be Spencer's phone. There was a text message so I opened it. It was a forward from Aria to Hanna, Emily, and obviously Spencer.

S.O.S.

A said go to her lake house. We are g2g find out what A wants. Spencer, if you get this, we are coming.

So the other girls get texts from A too? It sounds like A took Spencer to her lake house. Which doesn't make much sense because Spencer would know her way around. Then my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and couldn't believe what I saw.

A/N

Hehe I left a little bit of a cliffhanger there MUHAAW. But what do you guys think so far? Do you like it? Comment below!


	8. mixed emotions

(continued from part 7)

Oh Toby, didn't your mom ever tell you thAt you shouldn't reAd other people's texts? How will Spencer feel when she finds out? Oh wAit, she won't feel Anything when I Am done with her.  
Kisses-  
A

If A saw me read Spencer's phone, they had to be close. I looked around but couldn't see anyone. I can't worry about A know. I have to worry about Spencer. I ran back home, got in my truck and drove to Spencer's lake house.

Hanna's POV (right after they all got the texts)

After we got the text we didn't know what to do. It could be a trap. A has done that before. Or it could be real. Spencer could really be in danger and we were just wasting time.  
H- guys what do we do?  
E- we have to go to Spencer's lake house!  
A- wait it could be a trap!  
H- yah, A is more than capable to set a trap!  
E- even so Spencer may be in danger.  
A- that is a pretty big may Emily.  
E- look if you guys aren't going to help me, whatever. I'm leaving! (starts to leave)  
A- Em wait!

E- (turns around)what?

H- I changed my mind.

A- me too.

E- (smiles) lets go!

H- I'll drive.

Damn Toby. I don't care about his mom. It's his fault Spencer has runaway and it's his fault Sean is beat up. Wait, Sean and I did sort of start the fight. Meh. Whatever. I just wanted to know if Spencer was ok or not!

Spencer's POV (after she got attacked she is unconscious, but then she wakes up)

I opened my eyes and looked around me. It looked like the basement of our lake house. What the hell am I doing here? I tried to remember as hard as I could as to what happened. I remembered only a little. And that bit was in pieces I would have to put together. I groaned and stood up. It was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. I fumbled around in the dark for a light switch. I tripped over something. When I felt for what I tripped over, I screamed.


	9. working with the enemy

Toby's POV (a little bit before Spencer woke up and screamed)

I was going way over the speed limit. Like 50 or 60 mph. I didn't care if I got a ticket. I had to save Spencer. That text I got seemed so real I couldn't think why it wouldn't be. But A could be tricking me into saving Spencer. The girls were probably going to be there too. But if I was right and it was a trick, we would all be screwed. I finally reached the lake house. I got out of my truck and started to slowly look around for Spencer. I couldn't find her. But I was only looking outside. She was probably inside. I was about to open the front door when I saw a car approaching. It was headed right for me. I stood there, not knowing what to do. I don't think the car saw me. I jumped to the side just as the car came to a screeching halt. I dusted myself off and looked to see who was driving the car. It was none other than Emily, Hanna, and Aria.

Aria's POV (obviously before Toby's POV and Spencer waking up and screaming)

I was yelling at Hanna that she was driving too fast, but she just started bitching at me. But I was right, she almost hit Toby. We got out of the car and ran over to see if he was hurt. He looked ok as far as I could tell. We just stood there, not knowing what to do or say. A loud cell phone broke the silence. It wasn't any of our phones. It had to be Toby's. Except, he was holding his in his hand and it wasn't making any noise at all! Slowly, he pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like… Spencer's phone?. Why on earth does he have her phone?! Could he have kidnaped her, and was really against us? Nothing made sense.

H- why do you have Spencer's phone?!

E- (really angry) ANSWER. NOW.

T- if you are thinking I did something to Spencer, you are wrong!

A- then why do you have her phone, huh?

H- yah, PROVE to us you didn't kidnap Spencer!

T- I didn't take her phone I swear! We ran into each other at some park. Long story short, I got mad at her and left. But after I had left, someone send me this video. (plays the video on his phone)

E- (gasps in horror) Oh my god!

A- Spencer!

T- it gets worse.

H- A was strangling Spencer! How could things get worse?!

T- A also sent me a text with the video. It said

Oh, Toby. I bet you Are wondering who I Am huh? Or who is strAngling your 'girlfriend?' You thought there was only A right? WAit who is A? Spencer didn't tell you? Oops. I guess the cAt is out of the bAg.  
Kisses-  
A

A- since when do you get texts from A?

T- I don't know!

E- maybe because he got involed?

H- maybe.

T- anyway, I ran back to where we were and Spencer was gone. Her phone was on the ground. I picked it up and read that S.O.S text that Aria sent. Then I got _another _text from A

Oh Toby, didn't your mom ever tell you thAt you shouldn't reAd other people's texts? How will Spencer feel when she finds out? Oh wAit, she won't feel Anything when I Am done with her.  
Kisses-  
A

E- so A had seen Toby read Spencer's phone?

T- yah.

H- well did you see anyone?!

T- I couldn't see anyone for miles. But I didn't look very long, I was too worried about Spencer.

H- (thinks carefully) Toby?

T- what is it?

E- Han, maybe you shouldn't-

H- (blurts out) Did you and Spencer see each other before Jenna got blinded?

A- Hanna!

T- what? No! We didn't even _know _each other then! Why would you think that?

H- well, Spencer told us she likes you.

E- and it is kind of obvious you like her.

T- so?

H- well, after you took the blame for blinding Jenna, Spencer would always say how she felt bad and that Alison shouldn't have done that. But a month or so after, every time we brought up the subject, she refused to talk about it.

A- hold on, Han. What is all this 'we' stuff?

E- yah, this was all your thoughts, not ours.

H- ok fine, I thought all that. But you didn't see Spencer before you took the blame?

T- no! I already told you no! I thought she was a stuck up snob to be honest.

A- and now?

T- and know I see her as a different person.

H-(snickers)

E- Hanna!

H- sorry.

A- ok, now that that is cleared up, what now?

T- well, we should probably start to look for Spencer and maybe-

Toby was cut off by a faint screaming. I looked from Emily to Hanna to Toby and back to Emily again. I gulped, I didn't dare make a sound.

H- what was that?!

T- was that Spencer?!

E- it has to be!

A- come on! (runs up to the door but it is locked) Damn it!

H- now what?

T- move. (they all move away.)

Toby took a couple of steps back. He ran towards the door and charged at it with his shoulder blade. He did that 2 more times until the door broke down. He grinned at us and walked inside. I looked at Emily and Hanna. They just shook their heads and walked inside. I looked around me quickly, sighed, and followed them in.


	10. two heads are better than none

AN

so i know i havent posted in a really long time. thats because i have been super busy and i got writers block for a long time. i got confused when writing and decided to rework what i had. so i got ride of chapters 10-14. i just finished changing them and i promise you things make more sense now. i moved the order of some things and even added new stuff. i am back on track now and have a written plan for this ff. so i am going to be reposting chapters 10-14 for you guys. this is the new chapter 10. i changed some things for it to all make sense. i love you guys so much, without u i wouldn't have a reason to post this ff. so thanks so much for reading this ff, i have worked really hard to get it back on track. so enjoy the new chapter 10!

Emily's POV

Wow. Just wow. Toby cares enough about Spencer to knock down a door?! I looked at Aria and Hanna. They couldn't believe it either. Toby really likes Spencer. But then that made me thing of Ben. Ben. What was wrong with me? He is funny, a great swimmer, and he is gorgeous. Any girl would die to be with him. I have him, and he has me. But why does that sound like a bad thing? I don't think I like Ben as much as I used to. Which is sad to think about. But I have to sort out my feelings. Speaking of feelings, the new girl, Maya, is really cute. She almost reminds me of Alison, carefree, doing whatever she wants. Was I comparing them? My thoughts were interrupted when Toby spoke.

T- ok. I think we should spilt up to find Spencer.

I shivered. I know he proved that he didn't kidnap Spencer, but he still creeps me out.

H- ok. Aria and I will take the first floor.

A- you guys can look upstairs. Text if you find her.

H- good luck guys!

E- thanks.

I watched them disappear into the kitchen. This was going to be awkward. What was I supposed to say to him?

T- look, I don't know if you still think bad things about me. I didn't kill Ally, and you know I didn't kidnap Spencer. I just want to find her.

E- I know. I do too.

He smiled at me and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought. I walked up the stairs and he followed.

Toby's POV

T- were should we even start?  
E- well, I think that is Melissa and Spencer's room there. (points to a door) we should start there.  
T- ok.  
We walked in and started looking. I lifted up pillows, opened closets, drawers, but I couldn't find Spencer. I called her name a lot but she didn't answer. My heart sank.

T- I can't see her, can you?  
E- (quietly) no.  
T- are you ok?  
E- (shakes her head) I just want to know if she is ok! Or alive for that matter! (starts to cry)  
T- hey, c'mon. We will find her. I promise (gives her a gentle hug)  
I was kind of worried as to how she would react to me hugging her. I know we all got past the we hate you thing, but you never stop thinking that they still don't like you. She was really upset, I could tell. After awhile I let go. She seemed grateful for me comforting her.

Emily's POV

I couldn't stop crying. Toby finally came over and hugged me. It was actually pretty nice. He kept reassuring me, telling me we would find Spencer, that everything would be ok. I believed him. He promised me we would find her. He better keep that promise.

E- thanks.  
He just nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back; not a fake, half heart smile, a real, genuine smile. I snapped out of it and went back to looking. I tried under the beds but all I could find were piles of clothes and dust bunnies. Toby was looking at the desk. Across from it there was a book self. I started rifling through random books. Spencer read a ton. I was tired of this. But then I saw a photo album at the top shelf. I reached for it and dusted off the cover. I opened it and looked inside. The album was full of pictures of the lake house. I flipped through some. Then I came to a page that had been ripped out. I could see the ripped bits to the side. Whoever did this didn't do it carefully. Or had enough time. I called Toby over.

E- hey, I think I found something!  
T- (excited) what?  
E- this photo album.  
T- what about it?  
E- a page has been ripped out. Look! (points to the page)  
T- weird. Do you think A did this?  
E- maybe. But why?  
T- what was in the album?  
E- just pictures of the lake house.  
T- hey, wait a minute!  
E- what?  
T- I think I see writing on the teared pieces of the page!  
E- what does it say?!  
T- I can't tell. The writing is too small.  
E- let me see. (squints at the writing) it's tiny!  
T- what should we do?  
E- I think Mr. Hastings has an office up here. I'll go look for a magnify glass. Wait here.  
T- ok.  
I walked out of the room and tried to remember if there really was an office. Spencer's dad was a business man. He had to have an office somewhere. There was another bedroom, a bathroom, and dark room I couldn't see into. As I got closer, I realized it was locked. I reached inside my purse and dug out my wallet. I pulled out my driver's license to use as a key. I slid it between the door frame. A couple of countless tries later it unlocked. I grinned and put my wallet back in my purse. I took out my phone as a flashlight. I walked into the room and opened the door.

I fumbled around in the dark until I found the light switch. I was right; Mr. Hastings did have an office. I walked over to the desk and looked in the drawers. There were mostly papers and files. I was about to start looking at something else when I saw a newspaper on the desk. I picked it up and read it. Apparently someone had robbed a bunch of rare, expensive jewelry. I scanned through the witnesses and police investigations until I saw a picture of the robber. I gasped. Written underneath the picture were the words

"Peter Hastings was believed to have stolen rare and priceless jewelry from a Tiffany store in the Rosewood Mall. Police are not sure why Mr. Hastings stole the jewelry, but the police are certain Mr. Hastings had someone help him. They do not know who helped him or where he is. Police have been looking everywhere for the partner in crime, but it is impossible considering several witnesses have seen a man wearing a mask and a disguised voice. Other citizens have reported to seeing him with Tiffany jewelry. This masked man is most likely Peter's little helper. As for Peter, he is being held in custody at the moment. His trial will begin sometime next month. The shocking thing is this all just happened this morning. Police will continue to investigate."

I couldn't believe it! Why would Spencer's dad steal jewelry? Didn't he have enough wealth already? Why would he need more? And why was the newspaper on his desk? None of it made sense. I thought about leaving the newspaper where it was, but then I decided to take it. It could be useful later. I moved away from the desk and remembered why I was here. To find a magnifying glass. Then I spotted one lying on the floor. I grinned and grabbed it. I ran out of the office and back to Toby.

E- here! (hands it to him)  
T- ok, let's see what this says.  
He placed the magnifying glass over the ripped page. I peered over his shoulder to see.  
E- what does it say?  
T- (reads out loud) Oh no! Still cAn't find Spencer? She is closer thAn you think. Who knows? MAybe she is right underneath you! Kisses

-A

E- oh my god.

T- A was in here.

E- but when?

T- probably when we were all downstairs. Before we spilt up.

E- did you hear anyone?

T- no, I don't think so. But A could have easily been waiting up here. Watching us.

E- that's creepy.

He nodded. Then I thought, should I tell him about what I found in the office? It was a shocking scandal that would devastate the Hastings. I don't know if I can trust Toby as well as Spencer can, but right now he is the one helping me. I have to tell him.

T- so did you find anything else?

E- as a matter of fact, I did.

T- what?

E- here.

I handed him the newspaper. I pointed to the main article. His eyes quickly scanned the page, looking for detail. When he read the caption under the criminal picture, he gasped.

T- it was Spencer's dad?

E- yep.

T- oh my god. Poor Spencer!

E- she probably doesn't even know.

T- that's horrible.

E- it said someone helped him with the robbery.

T- I wonder who it is.

E- could it be his wife? Melissa?

T- a whole family scandal? I don't think they would risk all of them.

E- you're right. I bet it was someone who Mr. Hastings could easily pin the blame on.

T- someone no one has thought of for a while.

E- but who?

We stood in silence, thinking. I didn't think Mr. Hastings would have committed the crime with anyone else from his family. That would leave people to think bad things about the rest of his family. Even if he was a criminal, at least his wife and daughters weren't. It had to be someone else who helped him steal the jewelry. Could he be involved with A? Was he the one behind all of this craziness?

Then all of a sudden a loud ring penetrated the air. I looked at Toby who pulled his phone out of his pocket. His face gave hints that he was worried. Whenever we get texts, I feel my heart leap out of my chest. He gasped once he read the text. This can't be good. And it wasn't. He handed me his phone and I read the text message:

I am not A. I am A's "helper" I was the one who took the video of Spencer choking. A blackmailed me into doing their dirty work. They threatened to expose my secret if I didn't. I'm on your side.

From Anonymous.


	11. hide and seek

A's POV (from this morning, before Spencer got kidnapped and after the jewelry was stolen)

I was sitting in my layer, reading this morning's paper. Too bad for Spencer and the rest of her family. Who would have thought someone as sincere and wealthy as Peter Hastings would steal a bunch of jewelry. And the person would helped him was still out there. People had seen him, but no one actually saw his face. He could be anyone from the Mayor to the principal at Rosewood High. I smiled to myself as I put on my hoodie, ski mask, and voice disguise. I was about to run out when I realized I was forgetting something. I walked over to the desk and unlocked a drawer. I pulled out a silver pistol and attached it to my utility belt. Then I ran out and got into my car. I grinned. This was going to be fun.

The person who helped Peter POV

I ran down the alley ways of downtown Rosewood. I never remembered Rosewood being this bad. There was trash everywhere. Of course this was also the oldest part of Rosewood. No one ever came to this part anymore. Except me. I had been hiding here since people saw me after the jewelry theft. Luckily I was wearing a mask so no could see me. And no one was smart enough to take off my mask. Idiots. I finally stopped running and sat down by a dumpster, thinking. It was lonely out here, no one to talk to. I don't even know when I can come out of hiding. Probably not until this whole crime blows over. But I have a feeling it is going to take a long time for that to happen.

30 minutes later…

I was sleeping besides the dumpster when all of a sudden I heard footsteps. I woke up instantly and got up. The footsteps were getting louder and louder by the second. I looked behind me and saw I couldn't get away because there was a very high fence topped off with barbed wires. I turned back around, not knowing what to do. I could tell the footsteps were a building or two away. If I tried to run now they would see me and chase me. Knowing my luck they would probably call the police while they were at it. The only thing I could think of was to climb to the roof of the building before the person got here. It didn't sound like a well thought out plan, but it was the only plan I had. I took a deep breath and ran towards the building as fast as I could. I lunched my body towards the tall building. For a minute it seemed like I was going to make it. But while I was in midair, I heard a gun fire. Whoever had shot the gun was good at shooting because the bullet went straight through my back. I screamed in pain as I saw the blood gushing out of me. With a bang, I hit the wall and fell to my death.

A's POV

I put my gun down and walked towards the dead body. He had tried to escape me. He thought he could climb up the building and flee me. No one can escape me alive. Too bad he found out the hard away. I shook my head as I got closer and closer to the body. I pulled off his mask which revealed big blue eyes and crisp, autumn hair. This was the man who had kissed Alison and Spencer while still dating me. Ian Thomas. At least he died looking gorgeous. Then I put the mask back on his face, making sure to tuck all of his hair inside. I dragged him by his feet towards the street. It took a while, but I finally reached where I had parked my car. I shoved him in the back seat and drove away to the lake house. Then I laughed to myself. They aren't going to know what hit them.


	12. plan A is ago

A's POV aka Melissa

I pulled up to the driveway of the lake house. The last time I was here was probably when I was 10. We never come here anymore. Kind of a shame I guess. What with a beautiful lake and all. But now I am much older and have plans. Plans to trick 4 pretty girls. I smirked and finally dragged Ian's body out of my car and into the kitchen. Then I looked around for a place to hide him. I thought about keeping Ian in the fridge. Those bitches would freak out. But then I realized all the food was in the way, so I continued looking. Then I spotted a closet in the hallway. Perfect. I opened the door and was amazed how big it was. I was going to hide daddy's little helper in there, but then I came up with an even better idea. This lake house was so old, there had to be a secret passage way somewhere. Then I remembered Nana telling me once that there was a way to get to the basement. A secret way. She said in certain rooms there are tunnels that lead to other places in the house. This closet for example leads to the basement. There is a tunnel underneath these very floor boards. Now all I had to do was booby trap the floor so the liars could fall underneath and be forced to crawl through the tunnel.

After I placed Ian in the closet, I thought about what else I could to. It could be fun to confuse the girls. I could place a fake Ian in the basement for Spencer and the girls to find. They will be petrified. But how was I going to make a fake Ian? It has to look convincing. Maybe I could cover a sheet with a huge doll and make it look like someone was really under there. I knew in the attic there was old toys from when Spencer and I were kids. I ran up the stairs and pulled the ladder to the attic down. I climbed in and looked around. There was mostly boxes and old clothing up here. Then I saw a huge pile of dolls. I dug through until I found an actual sized Ken doll. Ian defiantly looks like Ken a little. Well, did look like Ken. I quickly climbed out of the attic and ran downstairs to the basement. Once I was in there I thought of somewhere in the basement where they would see the doll. Right next to the stairs. I covered fake Ian with an old sheet and went back upstairs.

Spencer's POV (in present)

I screamed at what I tripped over. There was a large sheet covering what looked like a dead body. What the hell was a dead body doing in the basement?! It was creepy, I am not going to lie. I looked at my arm and sighed. Before I was knocked out I remembered A crunched my arm. It hurt like hell. I still have no idea why I am at my lake house or why A took me here! It doesn't make sense, why would A take me somewhere I know so well? Unless, they know the lake house as well as I do. I gasped. Could A be someone from my family? Melissa? Mom? Dad? Who could it be? I wracked my brain for other possible people. I couldn't think of anyone else! I close my eyes and thought hard. This wasn't working. I opened my eyes and decided to look around for clues.

I didn't really know what I was looking for. I went over to a self and started looking through boxes. They mostly contained pictures of my parents, Melissa, and me. Some of these were really old. Like when Melissa and I were little kids. It made me sad because now we always compete with each other over everything. We can't tell each other something we accomplished without feeling jealous. Do normal sisters do that? I went back to my search. Search for what? I couldn't find anything. I had looked through at least 6 boxes and nothing. Just old crap we threw out. I sighed and slumped down. Maybe instead of trying to figure things out, I should figure a way out. This is my lake house. I know where I am. The basement. Well, the only way out was through the door. But I doubt A would leave it unlocked. It was worth a shot. I ran up to it and tried. But it was locked, naturally. I tried the windows but they were barred shut. I really was trapped here. I found an old chair and sat down. I was tired. I tried to stay awake incase A came back. But I couldn't. My eyes forced themselves shut and I fell fast asleep.


	13. just keep crawling, just keep crawling

Hanna's POV

We started in the kitchen and looked for anything that could be useful. I am not very good at playing detective and neither is Aria. This was going to be really hard. Maybe we should have just called the cops and let them handle it. But then again, every time we tell someone, especially the cops, A strikes. And that is the last thing we need.

A- how are we ever going to find anything? Or Spencer for that matter.

H- by looking?

A- haha.

H- c'mon. Emily is with Toby looking. We have to be helpful you know.

A- ok, ok I get it.

H- (nods and starts opening cabinets)

A- I am going to go look through that closet there.

H- ok.

She walked away from me and in the direction of the closet. Why did she want to look in the closet?. I mean, isn't there something with closets in horror movies? I shook off the thought and went back to looking through the cabinets.

A- (scared) Haan-Hanna? You might want to take a look at this.

H- (walks over to her) take a look at what?

A- (points) that!

H- (screams) what is that?!

Inside the closet there was what looked like a dead body. I wanted to see who it was but they were wearing a mask. Was that A? Could A die? Or did A kill somebody else?

A- should we take off the mask?

H- and by 'we' you mean you?

A- (sighs) fine. I will take off the mask.

She lifted up the mask. I looked to see who it was. I couldn't believe it. It was Ian!

H- holy crap.

A- is he dead?

H- I don't know! He looks dead!

A- but I don't see any blood on him! No cuts, no blood, no glass in his skin, nothing!

H- so how do you think he could have died?

A- I thought he was dead! The bell tower?!

H- but didn't we come back with the police and Ian wasn't there?

A- that's right. But did A bring him here?

H- to Spencer's lake house?

A- it doesn't make sense.

H- if A killed Ian, which I am sure A did, maybe A brought him here so no one could know he was still alive.

A- but his eyes are closed! He doesn't look alive.

H- hang on.

I put my hand over his chest to see if there was a pulse. There wasn't. I looked at Aria and she seemed to be interested in the floor.

A- so he is dead?

H- I couldn't feel his heart beating.

Melissa's POV (from now on I am just going to say Melissa's POV instead of A's POV)

I heard Hanna and Aria scream when they opened the closet. Everything was going well. I peered around the corner to spy on them. They had figured out Ian Thomas was dead. Perfect. I slowly walked towards the closet, being careful to not make too much noise. I stepped in full view of the closet with the bitches backs facing me. I grinned and slammed the door closed. I could hear them banging on the door and yelling for help. I quickly locked it so they couldn't escape. Time for the booby trap. I pulled out a remote from my pocket and pressed the only button on it. I waited a couple of seconds until they screamed. Then the screaming faded, leaving the air with complete silence.

Aria's POV (before they got locked in the closet)

Hanna and I were standing there, in complete shock. Neither of us knew what to say. Ian was dead. But who killed him and why? There has to be reason, a motive. But what? Then I made a list in my head, thinking of all the people who would have a reason to kill Ian. Alison immediately popped into my head. It sounded crazy because she is dead, but she hooked up with Ian while he was dating Melissa. Killing him would have gotten rid of the evidence. Alison may have been a ruthless, conniving little bitch, but I don't think she would have gone as far as killing someone to save her skin. Or would she?

I was about to think of someone else to add to my list when the door behind us slammed shut. I immediately turned around and ran up to the door, but someone from the outside locked it. I looked at Hanna and she started banging on the door. I joined her and started yelling and screaming for help. Nothing happened. I slumped against the wall, listening to Hanna's high pitch screams. She was giving me a headache.

H- (screaming and banging) Hello?! Is anyone there?! Hello? Unlock the door!

A- Hanna, enough!

H- what?

A- it is hopeless. We are trapped in here.

She frowned and sat down next to me.

H- glad you are being so cheery.

I rolled my eyes at her. What on earth was going on? One minute the door was wide open and the next—we are locked in. It must be A. We don't know where Spencer is and Toby and Emily are upstairs. We sat in the dark, neither of us saying anything to each other. I started to drift a little bit when I heard a faint giggling. I woke up in a panic.

A- did you hear that?

H- hear what?

A- that giggling!

H- I don't hear anything.

A- I know I heard something.

She closed her eyes, obviously not wanting to continue the conversation much further.

H- its probably just you psyching yourself out.

A- I guess.

I closed my eyes again, telling myself it was all in my head. There was nothing to worry about— hehehe. There was that giggling again! I opened my eyes once more and shook Hanna awake.

A- Hanna! Hanna! Wake up!

H- what is it?

A- I heard the laughter again!

H- not this again.

A- no, I swear I did!

H- ok, I told you it is probably just you hearing things and—

All of a sudden the floor began to buckle under us. I looked at Hanna, confused. What was going on?! Then we fell head first into a pit. We both screamed in sheer terror as we tumbled to the bottom. It felt like we were never going to land, like we would never stop falling. But we finally fell into what looked like a tunnel. I landed first, then Hanna right on top of me. I groaned and tried to push her off but she wouldn't budge. Then she let out a gut wrenching shriek.

A- what?!

H- IAN'S BODY IS ON TOP OF ME!

A- oh my god!

H- get it of me!

A- push it off you, then get off me!

I felt her squirm on top of me, trying to get the corpse off of her. She finally managed to shove it off her and stand up. But as soon as she did she hit her head.

H- oww!

A- are you ok?

H- I think so.

A- where are we?

H- it looks like some kind of tunnel.

A- how are we in a tunnel?

H- we must be deep under the lake house.

A- do you remember what happened?

H- we were locking in the closet with Ian's dead body. You heard the laughing, and the next minute we fall and land here.

A- A must have booby trapped that whole floor.

H- and she probably put Ian in there as well.

I nodded in agreement. This was crazy. How were we going to get back to the lake house? Should we leave Ian's body here? I rubbed my forehead, trying to think. The smartest thing to do now seemed to follow this tunnel until it lead us somewhere. I told Hanna this and she just nodded. We also decided to drag Ian's body with us.

Hanna's POV

It took every ounce of strength in my body to pull Ian, but I did. Along with Aria's help of course. I swear if I broke another nail I was going to go ballistic. I just got a manni done yesterday! But none the less I sucked it up and continued pulling Ian.

The tunnel led us to a huge room. I was relieved to finally be out of that stupid tunnel! I had bumped my head at least 10 times. I know Aria felt the same way because when we entered the room, she lay down in exhaustion. I lay down next to her. Finally, we could have some peace and quiet.

Voice- Hanna? Aria? Is that you?

I looked at Aria and she was as freaked out as I was. Who was that? We got up quickly to see if we could see who the voice belonged to, but it was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. Then I could hear footsteps getting closer and closer. I gulped and held Aria's hand. The voice called out to us again, getting louder and louder. I shut my eyes tight, wishing this would all go away. The footsteps stopped, and I opened my eyes.

H- Spencer?!


	14. reunited

Spencer's POV

H- Spencer?!

S- Hanna!

H- omg, we found you!

S- where is Emily and Aria?

A- I'm here!

H- and Emily is upstairs with Toby.

A- yah.

S- listen, guys, there is something I have to tell you.

H- we know.

S- it's about—you know?

A- yah.

H- Spence, we know you like Toby.

S- but I thought—

A- at first we didn't understand why you like him so much. We were confused, angry, and horrible friends for not understanding.

H- I mean, Aria is see Mr. Fitz for crying out loud!

I laughed when she said this. But Aria socked her in the arm.

A- Hanna!

H- sorry.

S- thanks you guys.

They just nodded and hugged me. It felt so good to not be fighting anymore. The last time I saw them I was pretty upset they didn't understand me. But now everything seemed ok. It also felt nice to be with people. I was so lonely here in the basement.

A- so where are we exactly?

H- yah, where are we?

S- the basement.

A- you have a basement?

S- yah. But there isn't much in here. Just a bunch of old crap.

H- and let me guess, there isn't a way out.

S- nope. The door is locked and the windows are barred shut.

A- great. It feels like we are back in the closet again.

H- totally.

S- what are you talking about?

A- it's a long story.

S- well, we have a lot of time.

H- she has a point.

S- wait, what is that other there?

A- where?

S- over there!

H- oh, that?

A- it is Ian's dead body.

I screamed in sheer terror. Then I held my hand over my mouth. What if A heard me? I looked at Hanna and Aria. They looked worried as well. Now we were in for it.

Upstairs with Emily and Toby…

Toby's POV

I let Emily read the text. I couldn't believe it! There are 2 As, but one of them was on our side? This was shocking. I looked at Emily. She couldn't believe it either.

E- what the—

T- who could have a secret big enough that would be a threat to someone if exposed?

E- I have no idea.

T- this is crazy.

E- I'll say. A's helper is on our side?

T- apparently.

E- but does that mean that they write the messages to us?

T- I think either one of them could do it. But like the message said, the helper was the one who c Spencer.

E- do you think any of this has to do with Spencer's dad?

T- it could.

E- maybe I was wrong about the whole scandal being only Mr. Hastings.

I nodded my head. Would the Hastings risk all of this unwanted attention? Peter was already in trouble, would he really want to have the rest of his family involved? Or maybe he was forced by A to steal the jewelry. Maybe he is A's helper! But what secret does he have that is a threat to someone? Unfortunately I don't know him very well. We never got along very well. He thought of me like everyone else did. It was all the same. People thought I was this crazy, creepy kid who killed Alison. But I didn't. I just need to prove I didn't kill her. But how? No one will help me except Spencer and maybe her friends. But that's a pretty big maybe. This ongoing nightmare with A felt like it was never going to end. But I made a promise to Emily saying we would find Spencer. And I intend to keep that promise. I was about to tell her we should look somewhere else when I heard a loud scream.

E- what was that?

T- it sounded like someone screaming!

E- what if it is Hanna and Aria? Or Spencer?

T- then we have to find out. Come on!

I ran down the stairs with Emily following close behind. I couldn't bear to think that it was Spencer. Or the others for that matter. This was getting serious. I skipped the last two steps and waited for Emily. We ran towards the kitchen, hoping they were in there. They weren't.

T- where else would Hanna and Emily have gone?

E- I don't know. The Hastings have a living room down here. Maybe they went to look in there.

T- maybe.

We went to look for them in the living room. Well, it wasn't a walk in a park because the living room was huge! There were some many chairs and couches someone could be hiding behind. I sighed and started to check behind them all. Emily did too. We must have checked about 10 pieces of furniture and we couldn't find them.

E- now what?

T- maybe they are in the hallway.

E- but wouldn't we have seen them when we walked into the living room?

T- good point. But let's just check in case.

E- ok.

I walked out of the hallway only to stop. I pushed Emily back into the living room.

E- what did you do that for?

T- A is out there!

E- are you sure?!

T- yes! They were wearing the hoodie and mask!

E- omg.

T- lets see where A is going.

We slowly walked out of the living room. A was making his or her way to some door in the hallway. I got a little closer to see clearer. I could feel Emily breathing on my neck. She was obviously scared. So was I, but we had to see what A was up to. I gave her hand a little squeeze as if it say everything was going to be alright. She understood and we walked even closer to A. We were right behind the corner of the wall and A was around it. I peered around the corner and saw A disappearing into the room. I motioned for Emily to follow. The door was wide open. I could faintly see A walking down the stairs. I thought about following them. Before I could decide, A turned around. Emily was about to scream, but I put my hand over her mouth. I held my breathe. Then thankfully, A turned back towards the stairs and continued to descend into the darkness. I let go of Emily's mouth and let out a sigh of relief. We turned around and ran out of there, not looking back.


	15. A shocking confession

Spencer's POV

Ok, I know it was stupid to scream out loud, but there is a dead body right next to me! And why the hell did Hanna and Aria take it with them?! Did they think it would make me feel better? All it did was bring back the memories of Ian trying to kill me when we were fighting on the bell tower. But now if A came?

H- what the hell Spencer?

A- what if A heard you?

S- A probably did! Oh and by the way, thanks for bringing Ian's dead body with you!

A- sorry!

S- why didn't you just leave it where you found it?!

H- I don't know! We thought if we left it in the tunnels A would try to trick us with it or something.

S- news flash! A already tricked me!

A- what do you mean? Apart from A keeping you down here.

S- when I was in here alone there was what looked like a dead body covered by a sheet.

H- and?

S- and when I pulled the sheet off, it was a giant Ken doll!

A- A likes to play with dolls?

S- no! A tried to make me think it was Ian but obviously it wasn't!

H- we're sorry ok? Who knows, maybe the real dead body will freak A out.

A- uh, Hanna? If A tried to fool Spencer with a Barbie doll, I'm guessing A already knows Ian is dead.

H- oh yah.

S- A probably killed Ian.

A- I wonder how long he has been dead.

H- I don't know, but I do not want to find out!

I nodded my head in silence. This tangled web was getting creepier and creepier. But what I don't get is how Hanna and Aria magically appeared in the basement out of nowhere. They didn't come from the door, I would have heard the knob turning. And they obviously didn't come from the windows because they are barred shut. So how did they get here? I wracked my brain for possible answers but nothing came to mind. I was about to ask them when I heard someone—or something walking outside the hallway. Hanna and Aria heard it too. Hanna bit her fingernails as if making them duller would protect her more. Aria was making that face she always made when she was afraid. Her eyebrows were raised all the way her forehead, her eyes had that glare in them that told anyone nearby to back off. And she had her arms crossed tightly around her waist. Whenever she was worried or frightened, she would try and look tough. But deep down I knew she was shaking with fear.

I wasn't just going to stand there and let A get me. I was going to do something to help myself and Hanna and Aria. With one delicate flick of the wrist, I motioned for them to follow me. As we scurried like mice across the room, I could see the doorknob turning. I picked up speed and managed to shove Hanna and Aria behind the self I had studied before. Just as I was getting ready to lurch myself behind the self, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. It tried to pry it off, but the hand was too strong. It pulled me away from the girls and flung me at the wall. I fell down, not having enough strength left in my body to stand up. Then all of a sudden I felt this instant pain go directly to my arm. My arm that A had crunched.

I cradled my arm in my lap, hoping the pain would go away. But it didn't. I slowly slid my back against the wall, using it as a support. I managed to stand weakly. When I was thrust against the wall I hit my back hard. It felt like there was a fire inside of me, rapidly destroying me from the inside out. Then the nightmare continued. Out of the corner of my eye I saw A make their way towards me. I tried to move away but A beat me to it.

-A- (in disguised voice) Spencer. What do we have here?

I couldn't speak. I just stood there, hardly breathing. This was really happening.

S- (stuttering) wh-who are you?!

-A- (laughs) do you really want to know?

S- kind of!

-A- I wish I could tell you Spencer. But I can't. Not here. Not now.

S- but-

-A- oh what the heck. You might remember me as, oh, I don't know... your sister?

I gasped.

S- Melissa?! You are A?!

M- (smiles and takes of her mask and voice disguise) now you see me. Now you don't.

S- what? Mumph!

Before I could say or do anything, Melissa whacked me on the top of my head. I could faintly hear Hanna and Aria scream. I cried out in agony, falling to the floor, blood running down my face. I blinked an eye open and saw in horror that Melissa was beating up Hanna and Aria. I wanted to help them, but I couldn't. I was too weak, too fragile. I felt helpless as I watched Melissa tie them up and slip her mask back on. Then she dragged Ian's body out. I tried to stand up but could only make it a few inches off the ground. With my head pounding, I looked one last time and saw Melissa turn off the light; I was surrounded by darkness.


	16. a dirty little secret exposed

Emily's POV

We ran back into the living room, not daring to look behind us. That was way too close! If Toby or I had made any sort of noise, A would have heard and taken us too. The only question is why was A going into the basement? It seemed obvious, that maybe the basement is where Spencer and probably Hanna and Aria are. But you never know.

T- Emily, are you ok?

E- I'm fine. Slightly shocked, but fine.

T- it was like A could hear us but no see us.

E- thank god the lights were turned off.

T- yah. That would have been really bad if—

Before he could finish a loud screeching sound came from outside. I looked at Toby, confused. What was that? I ran up to the nearest window to look. Toby followed looking just as confused as I was. Outside in the driveway a very expensive car was parked. I got closer to the window to try and see if the owner of the car would come out. Then they finally did. It was Mr. Hastings. I gasped and backed away, knocking into Toby by accident.

T- hey! What the—

E- did you see who that was?

T- no. who?!

E- Mr. Hastings!

T- no way! Let me see!

I stepped aside to let Toby get a glance for himself. Then I saw out of the corner of my eye Mr. Hastings tilt his head towards the window, as if he thought he saw something. In a panic I pushed Toby to the ground and quickly silenced him. He understood and I slowly peered out of the window. Mr. Hastings frowned and the expression on his face told me he was disappointed. I watched as he made his way to the front door. I grabbed Toby's arm and together we got as close as we could to the front door.

Toby's POV

We stood behind the corner of the wall we hide before. My head was spinning with so many questions. What was Peter doing here? Is he involved with A? Did he plan all of this? I couldn't think straight with all these questions buzzing in my head like angry bees. I needed answers, we all did. But how could we get them? I turned my head so I could see around the corner and saw with amazement that Peter was talking to A. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying. It was very faint, but I could just make out what they were saying to each other.

AN so I know you guys by now know that A is Melissa and so does Spencer, Hanna and Aria. But Toby and Emily don't. I plan to keep it that way until Peter or "A" spill the beans. Just wanted to let you guys know.

-A- hello Peter.

P- what do you want from me?

-A- so impatient I see.

P- I kept my side of the deal. I stole the jewelry and blamed it on Ian.

-A- very impressive I must add.

P- thanks.

-A- don't mention it.

P- so now you keep your side of the deal!

-A- oh? I don't know what you are talking about.

P- I think you do. We made a deal—no not a deal, you blackmailed me into stealing the jewelry and blaming it on Ian!

-A- or else I would tell the whole world your dirty little secret.

P- you wouldn't dare.

-A- of course not, _Dad. _What kind of daughter would I be if I did that to my own father?

I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from giving Emily and I away. Peter Hastings is A's helper aka Melissa Hastings! I couldn't believe it! Spencer's own sister had attempted to kill her and then kidnap her while her dad got it all on video! But what is his secret? What is he so afraid of that is holding him back? I bit my lip and tried to think. But nothing was coming to me.

P- it was a mistake ok? A terrible, horrible mistake!

M- it was a mistake? You think cheating on mom with Jessica DiLaurentis while I was unborn was a mistake?! Jessica gave birth to Jason! We are half siblings! You tore our family apart!

AN sorry for another AN lol, but I just want to make something clear. The whole half sibling thing is really confusing. I don't exactly remember if what Melissa just said actually happened in the show, but that's what I understand or is similar to what happened. Sorry if I was wrong, if you know what actually happened, please let me know. thanks guys!

Emily's POV

I couldn't believe it! Melissa is A, Spencer's dad was the one who did all of her dirty work, and apparently Spencer, Melissa, Jason, and Alison are—or _were_ half siblings. Why on earth would Mr. Hastings cheat on his wife before Melissa was even born? Thinking about it made me down right sick. And the worst part is Spencer doesn't know any of this! She doesn't even know her dad stole jewelry. Stole jewelry—wait. Something didn't make sense. I pulled out the newspaper about the committed crime. Toby saw what I was doing and peered over my shoulder to look. I remember reading something in the article about Mr. Hastings being held in custody. I quickly scanned through the words, trying to find the part I was looking for. When I did, I underlined the sentence "As for Peter, he is being held in custody at the moment." I put away my pencil and showed it to Toby and whispered:

E- I thought he was supposed to be in custody!

T- that's what the newspaper says.

E- but why is he here? You don't—

T- he escaped from the police?

I gulped. Well, duh! How else could he be here? This whole jewelry theft happened this morning and Mr. Hastings is in the same room as us.

E- he had to.

T- but how could someone escape from custody? I mean, there are security guards watching you 24/7! They don't let you have visitors, so nobody could have come to sneak him out.

E- wait how do you know so much about this?

T- I-I, you see…

E- what is it? You haven't been t—to jail—jail have you?

T- what? God no!

E- then how—

T- my dad has been to jail a couple of times.

E- a couple? For what?

T- abusive drinking.

E- oh my god, Toby, I'm so sorry. I had no idea your life was that bad.

T- now you understand.

I just nodded. His dad is an abusive drinker? Is that why he is always depressed at school? I felt really bad for him, no one should have to suffer through that. And his mom died too. I didn't know what to say to him or if I should say anything else. What if I upset him more? Then he gently intertwined our fingers and gave my hand a squeeze. I looked down at our hands and then up at him. Even though he had tears in his eyes, his lips were curved into a smile that lit up his whole face.


	17. together

AN: ok first I am soooo sorry I haven't been posting in like forever. school started up again not too long ago and I have had no time to write thanks to my teachers :o I am going to try to post at least 1 chapter over the weekend or days when I have off. Again sorry I won't be posting much but its just because I am super busy with school now and sports and all that crap.

Hanna's POV

I didn't realize how strong Melissa is. It all happened so fast I didn't have time to acknowledge what happened. Thanks to her I now have a busted lip and bruises on my arms and legs. Plus my face hurt like hell. I couldn't move because of all the pain and Melissa had tied my arms behind my back. I tried to wiggle my hands out of the rope but I couldn't . My hands were too big. I always hated my hands. They were the one feature on me I wish I could change. They are like the size of a baseball mitt. I desperately want small, petite sized arms like Alison's. Thinking about Alison made me realize how perfect she was. It wasn't fair. Everything went right for her. Well, except for getting murdered—but still she always got what she wanted. Everyone loved her, she did whatever she wanted and got away with it.

When I was known as "hefty Hanna" in 6th grade, I started to think nothing good would ever happen to me. My parents were splitting up, I couldn't fit into any clothes, and I was so ugly and nerdy I was scared to go to school sometimes because of the names people were calling me. I think it was Alison who started the name game. And when I finally found out and confronted her about it, she said, "C'mon honey. We all know it's true." But now I know I will never be the same Hanna Marin I was in 6th grade. I got my confidence back; I lost loads of weight and became friends with some of the coolest people in Rosewood High.

After a while I tried one more time to get my hands out of the rope but I failed miserably. I thought how much I wished Caleb was here right now. He would comfort me and put his warm arms around me while I sobbed into his chest. Thinking about him and how much I missed him made me cry. I hadn't seen him for a really long time. He wasn't responding to my texts or returning my calls. He hasn't even been to school for the past week. I went to his house to see if he was there, but I didn't see any cars in the driveway. All the lights were turned off. It didn't look like anyone had lived in the house for years. After that, I kind of lost hope I would see him for a while. It was horrible to think about but I had to force myself past all of the pain and hurt to understand what was going on with Caleb.

I didn't want to think about being trapped in the basement or not seeing Caleb anymore; I closed my eyes and let the tears that had been built up inside of me pour down my face.

Aria's POV

When Melissa was beating me up, I felt helpless. She was too strong and I was too weak. Of course, no one likes to think about themselves being too defenseless to fight, but that's just the way it is. If only Ezra was here. He would protect me from Melissa, scoop me up in his muscular arms and then buy me a coffee at the brew. I sighed. If only he was here. Then everything would be ok.

As I sat on the ground with my hands tied behind my back, I tried to think of something –anything to get my hands untied. Then I noticed not too far in front of me, a small, pointy looking object glittered in the darkness. I stood up and slowly walked towards whatever this mysterious object was. I bent down and saw it was a knife. A knife! What kind of basement is this? It has huge Barbie dolls, bricks, and apparently knives. Then realization dawned on me. This was it. This is how I am going to get free!

I turned around so that my back was facing the knife. I stretched my hands as far as they could until I felt the handle of the knife in my hands. I it held in my hands and began to cut through the rope. I was pretty successful and managed to only cut myself once or twice. When my hands were free, I jumped up into the air raising my arms high. I did it! I actually did it! Now all I had to do was find Hanna.

Moments later, I found her slumped against the wall. I shouted her name but she didn't answer. I tried again but nothing. As I got closer I could see her eyes were closed. Good job, Hanna. Just when I am about to rescue you, you decide to take a nap. I shook her shoulders gently at first, trying not to startle her. But after a while, I thought, screw gentile! I slapped her face a bunch of times and yelled in her ear. She opened her eyes wide and let out a scream. I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

H- what the hell, Aria?!

A- your welcome! If it wasn't for me, you would still be snoozing away, giving A the perfect chance to get you.

H- you mean Melissa.

A- yah. I can't believe she is A!

H- I know right? I mean, why her?

A- I have no idea. But I do know if we don't get out of here fast, we will end up like Ian. *shivers*

H- but first it would be nice to have my hands back. Hey, how did you get out?

A- easy. (holds up knife)

H- why didn't I think of that?

A- (shrugs) I dunno. But c'mon. Let me free your hands.

H- thanks.

Hanna turned around and I easily cut into the rope without cutting Hanna.

A- now. We should probably look for Spencer.

H- yah. She can't be too far.

A- you never know what A could have done to her. I hope she is still here.

H- she has to be.

A- yah. *looks away*

H- hey, what's wrong?

A- it's just—every time we seem to be heading in the right direction, we come crashing down.

H- I know what you mean. But I promise, as soon as we find Spencer, together the 3 of us will find a way out of this creepy old basement.

A- and then it will be all over.

H- *nods*

A- I'll look over here, and you look over there.

H- ok.

I took one last look at Hanna before I started to look. Her words still rang in my ears. I hoped she was right, that we would find Spencer and get out of here. But then what? There was still A—Melissa to deal with. Then I remembered what Hanna said. Together. Together we will make it out of here, confront A, and end this. Together.


	18. sisterly love

Hanna's POV

I wandered over to the right side of the room. It was pretty empty except for a couple of shelves and boxes lying around. I starting looking behind the shelves, but I didn't see Spencer. My heart started to beat faster and faster as I got more worried. What if we couldn't find her? What if Melissa killed her? Would she really kill her own sister? My head was buzzing with questions. I called out to Aria to see if she found her yet.

H- do you see her?

A- no, you?

H- not at all. It's completely dark in here!

A- let's keep looking.

H- right.

I fumbled in the dark, trying not to knock into anything. As I was getting back to where I started looking, I felt my foot kick something. I looked down and before I had time to react, I fell right over whatever it was my foot had found. I got up slowly and rolled my head around my neck. It was pretty sore. When I saw what I tripped over, I screamed.

A- what is it?!

H- Spencer!

A- omg!

H- get over here!

A- coming!

I could hear Aria's petite feet dash across the room. She ran right into me, panting for breath.

A- is-is she alive?

H- let me check.

I bent down next to Spencer. I strained my ear to try and hear a heartbeat. It was there, but it was very faint. I got up and told Aria.

A- well?

H- she is breathing, but only just.

A- look, her head!

H- oh my god!

Across her forehead there was a huge cut with blood running down the side of her head. The cut was pretty deep. Maybe deep enough for stiches. What were we going to do? We aren't medically trained professionals and as far as I know, neither is Emily, Toby, or even Melissa. If Spencer died from this, I would make sure Melissa would pay.

Aria's POV

I had no idea what to think or what to do. We just stood there like complete idiots. I wanted to do _something, _I just didn't know what. I watched Hanna try to wake Spencer up, but she wouldn't. She was out cold. Melissa must have wacked her across the head pretty hard to make that big of a gash. We needed to do something about the cut before it got infected. I studied the pattern on Hanna's scarf, some kind of floral pattern with blues and oranges and a dash of pink. I saw one in Forever 21 the other day. Hanna got it before I did which made me jealous. So jealous I thought of stealing it yesterday. Then it came to me.

A- Hanna!

H- what?

A- your scarf!

H- what about it?

A- you can tie to around Spencer's head to stop the bleeding!

H-but I just got this!

A- Hanna Marin. WRAP THE SCARF AROUND HER FOREHEAD!

H- but-

A- just do it!

H- ok.

She unwound the scarf from her neck and wrapped it around Spencer's forehead. Blood instantly soaked through the scarf, but at least it would stop the bleeding.

A- now we just wait for her to wake up.

Spencer's POV

I still couldn't open my eyes, but I wasn't asleep either. It is sort of like when it is really early in the morning and your mom or dad tries to get up but you are half asleep. I could faintly hear Hanna and Aria yelling at each other. Something about a scarf? I wish I could call out to them and tell them I was alright. I could tell the way their voices sounded that they had worry buried deep inside them. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I must have looked pretty freaky with my eyes closed and my mouth opened. I could of sworn I heard one of them scream. Probably Hanna. I tried one more desperate time to wake up. Surprisingly, I had enough strength to push past all the pain and managed to open my eyes a little.

H- Aria!

A- what?!

H- she opened her eyes! She opened her eyes!

S- *weakly* Ha-Hanna? Ari-Aria?

A- you're awake!

H- we were so worried!

S- yah, I could tell by the way you screamed, Hanna.

Aria and I both laughed but Hanna didn't. We kept on laughing until she joined in the laughing fit.

S- the last thing I remember was seeing Melissa.

H- what do you remember about her?

S- something big. Something important and revealing.

A- maybe that she is A?

S- that's what it was! I can't believe it! My own sister! But why?

H- we have no idea.

A- after she knocked you out, she beat us up and tied us up.

S- are you guys ok?

H- we're fine. Just minor cuts and bruises.

A- nothing like yours of course.

S- yah. Hey, do you guys know where Emily or Toby is?

H- no. Remember we crawled through the tunnel and found you?

S- oh yah. I remember now.

A- I hope they are ok.

H- me too. I haven't seen or heard from them since we spilt up.

S- but they are defiantly somewhere in the lake house?

A- yah.

H- Toby was on his way here to rescue you.

A- we almost ran over him in the driveway and—

S- hold it. You almost ran him over?!

H- he's fine really.

A- anyway, after we decided to team up, he knocked the door down and we spilt up to find you.

S- and here you are.

H- yep.

A- so does anyone here have a plan to escape?

S- no.

H- me neither.

A- ahh, come on! Spencer always has a plan.

S- not this time.

H- what are we going to do?!

S- well, if the windows and doors and blocked, the only thing we can do is try to break one of them down.

A- or we could go back through the tunnel that led us here!

S- oh my god your right!

H- wait. Aria, remember how high down the drop was from the closet?

A- oh yah your right. I didn't think of that.

S- what?

H- long story short, A locked us in a closet and set a trap so we would fall.

A- now what do we do?

S- the rope! We can use the rope Melissa used to tie your hands!

H- I'm not sure I am following…

A- big surprise there.

H- shut it!

S- anyway. I was thinking that the 3 of us could stand on each other's shoulders. Then the person on top can get up. The second person can get up too if the rest of us help them. Then whoever is already up throws down the rope for the last one of us to climb up. Then finally we pull them up, and we are out of here!

A- sounds pretty good to me.

H- same.

S- alright!

A- I'll go get the rope.


End file.
